New Arrival On Sodor
by KrimsonGuardCommander
Summary: Alessa is a new diesel and is not very popular because of her kind's history. Can she fit in, be a useful engine and fall in love at the same time? Alessa X ?
1. Too Different

**Hey guys ^-^ New story! Hope ya like!**

It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor. The sun gleamed on the ocean. Today was a very special day.

At Tidmouth sheds, the engines whistled and puffed excitedly. The Fat Controller had important news.

"I bet I'm going to get a new coat of paint" James boated.

"What makes you think you'll be getting new paint?" snorted Henry. "I'll get a new whistle"

"Yeah right" laughed Thomas.

Then, the Fat Controller arrived.

"QUIET" he silenced. "Now, today is a special day indeed. We are going to get a new engine"

All the engines beamed in delight. All the work will be easier now.

"Who is it, sir?" asked Duck.

"She is a very special diesel. She is coming from the mainland. Her name is Alessa. And she is here to stay" he paused and the engines moaned and groaned. "I don't want any trouble" he continued. "She will be respected.

The Fat Controller turned to Thomas.

"You will meet Alessa at the docks. Bring her back here and she will introduce herself"

Thomas looked at the floor. "Yes, sir" he mumbled.

At the docks, Alessa has just arrived on the Island of Sodor. She beamed at all of the people who waved to her. She whistled back and puffed off of the ferry.

Thomas slowly arrived at the docks. He was not happy. Alessa smiled at him but got no response. She frowned and looked very hurt.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hello" Thomas replied.

"I'm Alessa"

"I know"

Alessa looked at the floor, wondering why the small blue engine was ignoring her.

"Are you Thomas?" she asked.

"Yes" was all she got from him.

Slowly they huffed and puffed back to Tidmouth sheds. All of the engines were there as well as Diesel. The Fat Controller stood by the rails where Alessa had stopped.

"Welcome" he said. "To the Island of Sodor. I hope you like your stay here"

The Fat Controller then left to deal with some important business.

No one spoke. Alessa looked at all the engines. None of them had a happy face on.

"Hi, I'm Alessa" she spoke softly.

Henry was the first to reply. "I'm Henry and this is Gordon, Percy, Duck, James, Diesel, Edward, Douglas, Donald, Emily and Toby" he paused. "Nice to… meet you" he said slowly.

Alessa smiled at Henry. This made Henry blush.

Suddenly, Oliver came in with a load of naughty trucks.

"Can't shunt me! Can't shunt me!" they sang. Oliver looked sad and worn out.

Alessa was cross. 'No truck should ever treat an engine like that' she thought.

She huffed up to the trucks and glared at them. The trucks were scared.

"Don't be so rude!" she scorned. "Do as you are told and leave this engine alone!"

Oliver was surprised.

The trucks didn't utter another word.

"Thank you" said Oliver.

Alessa smiled. "Sometimes biffing and bashing only encourages them"

Oliver smiled back and whistled his departure. The other engines were shocked.

"How did you do that?" asked Percy.

"With great skill" laughed Alessa.

Percy was puzzled. "What's "great skill"?" he asked.

Alessa chuckled again. "I learned from the best" she explained. "Instead of bumping the trucks, we tell them off"

"But when we do it, they laugh" Percy cried.

"Raise your voice so it's louder" Alessa said. "Like this" she paused and smirked. "I SAID NO COOKIES!" she yelled.

The engines were startled in surprise. They had never heard anything so loud before.

"Wow" said James. "You're pretty loud… For a diesel"

Alessa looked hurt. Closing her eyes, she backed slowly out of the sheds, leaving the engines stunned.

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	2. Love and Hate

**Well, here it is. Next chapter :3 **

**Hope you like :)**

Alessa found a siding along the main line. She stopped in there and cried.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she cried.

Donald was passing by and heard a strange noise. He looked around until he saw Alessa.

"What ah you dooin'?" he asked in his Scottish accent.

Alessa jumped. "Oh... uh... nothing" she stuttered.

Donald wasn't convinced. "You sure?" he asked.

Alessa tried to smile but couldn't. Donald frowned.

"C'mon" he beckoned.

"Where?" Alessa asked.

But Donald had already chuffed on slowly. Alessa stared after him for a moment before pulling away from the siding.

They huffed and puffed along the main line, through many stations and past Thomas' branch line. Donald was smiling. 'This will cheer her up' he thought.

They came to a stop at some buffers at the edge of a cliff. Alessa's mouth was wide open.

"This is beautiful" she gasped. Donald was pleased.

The sun was about to set over the horizon, the sea glistened. Alessa and Donald stared at the view together.

"Thank you, Donald" Alessa said quietly.

Donald looked at her. "No problem. Jus' wan'ed to cheer you up" he stated.

"It did" smiled Alessa and slowly they headed back to Tidmouth sheds.

Gordon saw the two approach and whispered to the others about it. Everyone's attention was on the pair. Even Douglas was confused.

"Where have you been?" asked Thomas.

"Ah-" before Donald could say what he wanted to say, Alessa cut him off.

"We were doing a check around the lines to make sure there wasn't any bumps or cracks" she explained.

"I see" replied Gordon. "Well, it is about time we got to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow"

Everyone agreed and they all backed into their sheds. Donald and Alessa parked in the last two and smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Donald. I owe you" she whispered.

"Don't worry. You needed tha' and ah thought it would've been nice for you" he said in his rich Sottish accent.

And they both went to sleep. But they didn't know Gordon heard the whole conversation and was disgusted.

...

The next morning, when Donald, Douglas and Alessa went to do thier shunting in the yard, Gordon called a meeting with the other engines.

"I have overheard a conversation last night and I am disgusted. Donald and Alessa have gotten too close"

The other engines gasped.

"We have to stop them!" James cried.

"Disgraceful" uttered Duck.

The engines formulated a plan together to separate Donald and Alessa for good.

...

Meanwhile, at the shunting yard, Donald and Douglas were sorting some trucks while Alessa was on the other end of the yard.

"So, wha's gooing on, then?" asked Douglas.

"Wha' do ya mean?" Donald frowned.

"You and Alessa. She's a sweet lass. You got a good cath" teased Douglas.

Donald glared at his twin and then turned to Alessa who was shouting at some trucks. He smiled.

"You'd be good together" Douglas pressed.

Donald was about to say something but Alessa sped up to them.

"Work's done. Let's go" she cried happily.

Donald and Douglas were shocked at how quick she did the work. So they all chuffed back to Tidmouth sheds but were surprised when they got there. The Fat Controller was waiting for them and all the other engines were there.

"Alessa" the Fat Controller said sternly. "I hear you have been rude, nasty and unuseful at the sheds"

Alessa was shocked. "I haven't, sir" she said.

"Have too" sneered James. You think you're better than us"

Donald and Douglas were cross. "She hasn't been horrible, sir! She has been kind and friendly!" Douglas said.

"I will send Alessa to the smelter until this ordeal is dealt with properly" and with that, the Fat Controller left.

Alessa couldn't stop her tears she was fighting back and sobbed. The engines were surprised. Donald was close to tears too.

'What will I do?' she thought.

**Well guys... A sad chapter I know :'( But it should start to look up... Or will it O.o**

**Hope you enjoyed it ^-^**


End file.
